A formulism for describing the spin dynmics of RF gradient experiments is introduced. It has the advantage over the most straightforward applications of product operator methods of cleanly separating the steps of coherence transformation and gradient evolution which become confused in many RF gradient methods. In RF gradient spectroscopy the gradient pulse is responsible for both the dephasing / rephasing and for introducing coherence transformations, but to have a convenient picture of the dynamics it is useful to separate the two operations. One approach to this separation is to re-quantize the states along the axis of the gradient field. In this way there will be no coherence transformation during the gradient pulse. The re-quantization involves an expansion of the Cartesian single spin operators into raising and lowering operators that are quantized along Ix and Iy. In this fashion we consider that when a given RF gradient field is applied (1) the spin system interacts as though it is quantized along the gradient field, and (2) that the gradient interaction is sufficient to remove through second averaging all inhomogeneous interactions. Notice that this second point is not immediately true for RF gradient experiments employing a quadrupolar geometry gradient coil - the field passes through zero in the center of the sample - but such fields are normally employed with coherent averaging to directly remove the inhomogeneous interactions.